Yui Higashino (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Yui Higashino (東野結衣 Higashino Yui) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. Yui is the older sister to Miki. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Physical appearance Yui has brown eyes and long, gold hair that is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Yui's main weapon is Fu-Ma Kugi. Weapons used by the Fu-Ma Clan to hunt demons; few outsiders are aware of their existence. They are said to bestow unlimited vitality upon the wielder and the ability to slay demonic monsters. But against anything else, they are nothing more than mediocre weapons. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Yui is a ninja who wields a dual kodachi and fights with Musō-Battō-ryū. Critical Finish She kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, she takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge She will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, she can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving her open for attack. Costumes TV series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Yui wears the same outfit that her younger sister, Miki wears, but pink. Soul Calibur IV Yui wears a different robe, but it has a slit on the left side. Soul Calibur V Yui wears a similar robe to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Yui Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Soul of Taki Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (07,21) Chin: Spy Mask (34,17) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (34,17) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (34,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,21 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationship *Older sister to Miki. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''Mission complete.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 20150517 100037.jpg 20150517 100042.jpg 20150517 100050.jpg 20150517 100056.jpg 20150517 100101.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h48m52s216.png|Yui wielding Fu-Ma Kagi. Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h49m14s211.png|Yui wielding Fu-Ma Kagi before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h49m29s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h49m41s208.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h50m14s36.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h50m37s204.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h50m59s192.png|Yui wielding Fu-Ma Kagi after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters